


good morning

by holtzmannedbaby



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby
Summary: i honestly have no idea what this is
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no idea what this is

_“Jennifer?”_ Lorna’s voice came from the speaker of Jen’s laptop, her face appearing shortly after.

Jen’s still working for Lorna until she can get her own business up and running and apparently they need to discuss some new properties that have just become available. Since the accident, Jen had found herself with an even more fucked up back than before, making her not want to leave the house unless absolutely necessary and she really didn’t feel up to visiting Lorna today (or her coming over for that matter) so decided to video call instead.

“Hi, Lorna.” Jen tried to sound as nice as possible through gritted teeth.

_“How are my two darling grandsons? Are they enjoying their summer break? I can’t expect them to be too thrilled about that house-girl of yours buying me out of the house.”_

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jen muttered under her breath, “Okay, Lorna, seriously? One, _Judy,_ is not my ‘house-girl’ she’s my fucking girlfriend-” (oops, didn’t mean to let that slip,) “and two, the boys are doing just fine. They have enough electronics and friends, in fact they’re both out with friends now.”

_“Girlfriend? And why did I not know about this?”_

Fuck. She heard.

Her and Judy had gotten together not long after the accident. Judy said it was the universe that pushed them, that it had a way of keeping them together despite all the fucked up shit that had happened. Jen on the other hand says it’s because of the drunken kiss they shared and the over the clothes action one night after too much Tequila. (She won’t admit it but she wants to believe Judy’s version.)

“Jesus, not that it’s any of your business but yes, Judy and I are together now.”

_“And how do my grandsons feel about this? You replacing their father so soon?”_

“Actually, Charlie and Henry were happy and not at all surprised when we told them. They love Judy quite a lot.”

Lorna continued to talk about how disappointed she is _blah blah fucking blah_ but Jen stopped listening when her eye caught Judy standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She must have just woken up, her hair tied up in a messy bun and she was wearing Jen’s oversized pyjama shirt from last night. she could see her brown eyes raking over her body and she knew why. Jen had opted out of wearing pants today, instead just putting on a blouse to look somewhat presentable for her virtual meeting with the Witch. Judy met Jen’s eyes, grinning with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she sauntered over to where Jen was sitting at the island in the kitchen and Jen knew that look, it meant she was planning something.

“Hi, Lorna! How are you?” Judy interrupted.

Lorna completely ignored Judy and continued babbling on about some rental she had just closed on.

Judy sat beside Jen, mumbling a ‘good-morning’ paired with a kiss. She pulled away, focusing on the screen, pretending to be invested in what Lorna had to say as she trailed her fingers up Jen’s bare thigh.

(So that’s what she’s planning.)

This isn’t the riskiest thing they’ve ever done. Fuck, Jen had gotten Judy off under the table at some fancy restaurant that she reluctantly agreed to go to with Christopher and Allen for a double date. And not to mention the time they almost got caught at Karen’s ‘Big 45th Birthday’, (who the fuck celebrates their 45th?!) knuckles deep in one another on Karen’s balcony. But it was still fucking _thrilling._

Jen can’t even remember what Lorna was talking about at this point, her mind elsewhere as Judy’s fingers made their way higher and began tracing agonizing patterns over her clit through her underwear which was now, for lack of a better word, ruined.

“Lorna, can we talk about this another time?” Jen questioned, hoping she didn’t sound too breathless, she couldn’t deal with raised eyebrows and questions.

_“No, this was your idea so we’re going to talk about it now.”_

Fuck.

And as soon as she had started, Judy stopped, pulling her fingers away. “It was nice seeing you Lorna!” Judy said, hopping from her seat and walking out of view.

Jen thought Judy was going to leave to do something else like make breakfast or coffee. What she didn’t expect was for her to drop to her fucking knees and crawl under the island in front of her.

_Oh fuck me._

She felt Judy’s hands on her knees, pushing to spread her legs open and then the unmistakable feeling of her hot, wet tongue licking the length of her thigh. Jen let out a whimper and somehow managed to cover it with a cough. She could feel Judy smirking against her thigh as she nibbled her way up to where Jen needed her most.

She felt Judy wrap her fingers around her underwear, pulling them down and then gasping. Now Jen was smirking.

“You’re like this for me?” She heard Judy whisper from underneath the island.

“Mhm.” She muttered as quietly as she could.

“Good girl.”

Jen kept her eyes trained on the screen, hoping the heat in her cheeks or her laboured breathing wasn’t too noticeable to Lorna.

_“Jennifer, you’re looking a little flushed. Would you like the number to my personal Doctor? He’s an expert in menopause.”_

_Fuck._

“Uh, no, Lorna. I’m fine, just a little warm in here.” Jen could hear Judy giggling quietly at the disaster she was causing and decided the only thing to do was to grab her head and shove it into her pussy to shut her up.

“ _Ah,_ FUCK.” Judy’s skilled tongue lapped at her soaking wet cunt and Jen could feel her humming, causing Jen to moan involuntarily.

_“Jennifer, what on earth has gotten into you?”_

_Judy’s fucking mouth is what._

Jen bit the inside of her cheek as an attempt to compose herself, “nothing, Lorna. Just a leg cramp. Now, where were we? New properties in Dana Point?”

_“No, Jennifer. I discussed that five minutes ago! Were you not listening to a word I said?”_

“Oh, Jen, you naughty girl.” Judy gasped from underneath her and then she was working faster, gripping Jen’s soft thighs as she entered her with her tongue. Jen clutched at the countertop and screwed her eyes shut.

Lorna must have said something else because she was yelling at Jen to answer her.

_Fuck this._

Jen slammed the laptop shut, Lorna could fucking wait, she couldn’t keep quiet any longer.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck me, Judy. Don’t stop.” Jen pants.

Judy quickened her pace, wrapping her lips around Jen’s clit as she pumped her fingers inside.

“ _Oh,_ fuck yes, right there.” Jen screamed, riding Judy’s face, one hand releasing from the counter to anchor in Judy’s hair.

Judy sucked harder and curled her fingers and then Jen was coming, hips bucking into Judy’s face, riding out every last wave of pleasure.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Judy.” Jen panted, still coming down from her orgasm.

Judy stood up with a shit-eating grin and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, “okay, that was my breakfast. What would you like?”


End file.
